A Mixedup Fanfic
by FantasyDreamerOfAnime
Summary: Hehehe, well, this fanfic has actually 3 animes. Saiyuki, Pretear, and InuYasha. The story is about a young woman, trying to find true love, while trying to help her brother, defeat Gyumaoh. Who is the brother you ask? READ TO FIND OUT!


Meg: Ok! This is a copyright of Megan Caron Hinshaw. If I catch this claimed by anyone else... they will perish! Basically, This story will have 3 animes in it. A WORD OF CAUTION! IF YOU ARE NOT THE VOILENT TYPE, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION! Thank You and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Saiyuki, Pretear, or InuYasha.

Chapter 1: 10 years ago, India.

" Kouryuu! Why are we wandering around like idiots? " a young Sanzo asked a very pissed of boy.

" Shut up, Tsome, were almost there. Besides, Master won't have to worry about us." Kouryuu said.

" I know that... but still... I feel that something is indeedly wrong." Tsome said

" 'Indeedly isn't a word..." Kouryuu said laughing

" SHUT UP! I know that already! It's my word." Tsome said, her face beat red.

" Besides Tsome, since your leaving Kinzan Temple, I wanted to spend your last few moments with you." Kouryuu said

" Don't worry about me, with your habits, I wonder if you'll ever become a Sanzo like myself." Tsome said in worried tone.

" My habits... what about you ' Queen of Swears, Booze, and Weapons'... Besides the only reason you a Sanzo is because of your powers, which aren't even under control of fully developed yet." said Kouryuu.

" Yeah whatever. Were closer to the Temple now, so I gotta get my stuff ready." Tsome sighed.

" Indeedly." Kouryuu said. Tsome started laughing with him as they walked towards the entrance to the temple.

Sanzo suddenly woke up from his dream he had been having. Sweat was dripping down his face, as the dream replayed in his head over and over again. The promise he made before was suddenly coming into mind, " Tsome, I promise, If you don't come back, i'll go out and find you."

" Shit, " he muttered. " I haven't had that dream in a long time... is it because we're so close to Gyumaoh?" Sanzo just lit a cigarette and went to join his friends in the kitchen.

Meanwhile

A long, slim figure waltzed into town. All of the people didn't even notice that her hair was white and her eyes purple. The 21 year old woman had a sword at her side and a bracelet on her wrist. When some of the crowd noticed her, some started to whisper excessivly amongst themselves, for they had noticed the Chakra on her forehead.

" Ah! No please, Leave me alone" A young girl pleaded

" Heh, wht'cha gonna do about it?" some 25 year old men replied.

" Exscuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, did this girl not say to leave her alone?" The figure said.

" Yeah, she did. Her Brother is a Youkai, so she needs to go join him in the shadows! She shouldn't be allowed to wander the streets!" the men complained.

" Now, is this true young one? " Said the figure to the girl. The girl slowly nodded her head.

" See? I told you! You're a Sanzo. You should agree with us!" The men complained

" Well now... I am a Sanzo, but I don't agree with what you are saying." She said.

" What do ya mean by that! You should know that Youkai are evil. And since her brother is one, that makes her evil!" they yelled

" No It Doesn't!" The young girl yelled, " My Brother Isn't Evil! Just Because all of the other Youkai have gone insane, doesn't mean my brother will. Besides, Tsuro is only half Youkai!"

" He's a child of Taboo?" The figure asked. Shaking her head, she added, " Besides that, you need to know something. We live by our own rules, NOT by what others of our race say we should do. Remember, you can't blame race for everything."

" YOU'RE TAKING SIDES WITH THE YOUKAI, WHEN YOU ARE CLEARLY HUMAN!" The men beckoned

" I beg to differ, but i'm not human. Just because i'm a Sanzo does'nt mean I have to be human. Why do you thing my hair is white?" The woman pointed out. The men were about to argue further, but our mysterious Youkai chanted some foreign language, and the men fell to the groung, fast asleep. The little girl looked afraid, afraid of what she just saw.

" How'd you do that!" The girl asked

" It's a secret. By the way, my name is... "


End file.
